I Care For You
by little-boo
Summary: Seras finally plucks up the courage to tell Walter her feelings. But how will he react? One shot. Dedication to rosehiptea.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters.

**Note**: In dedication to rosehiptea.

* * *

**I Care For You**

**Hold On**

Leaning against a cool wall Seras Victoria looked out from under her blond bangs as she waited. She nudged her foot against the smooth box holding her Halkonnen cannon hoping for some sort of reassurance from the trusty weapon. Giving a long, heavy sigh from empty lungs she considered about whether or not to go through with her plan. Pale eyelashes fluttered as stray hairs tickled her hooded eyelids. No she had been through this a million times now. The vampire had thought about this long and hard for a long time and couldn't prolong it now that she made up her mind. Though her existence was going to be very long now her life she had realised that the small moments that make it up are very short so should not be wasted. Watching so many of her comrades dying around her had taught her the invaluable lesson of how easy it was to not take advantage of what she had here and now. So that was what she was going to do. After the particularly messy mission earlier in the evening with a frustratingly difficult FREAK who didn't seem to want to go quietly at all into the night, it had made up her mind to go through with her plan.

"No more wasting time. Time to grow up Seras." She whispered quietly to the corridor. Glancing at the door beside her she gave a small gulp. This was not going to be easy, but really when had anything in life been that simple? The blond vampire turned and looked at the rich carpet beneath her feet and nibbled her bottom lip. Damn what was taking him so long?

"Miss Victoria?" a smooth voice interrupted her thoughts as it echoed from down the corridor. She blinked at the presence of the voice and looked up from under the hair hiding her eyes. She prayed that it hide the surprise and nervousness from the observant retainer.

"Hello Walter." she called softly to him. As the policewoman saw him smile warmly at her she almost believed that her heart skipped a beat. However she was quick to remind herself, as she looked at the floor again, that the organ in her chest was now dead. Just like the rest of her she thought sourly to herself. She gave a little sniff and made a face at the silent statement in her mind.

"Are you quite alright Miss Victoria?" Asked Walter a concerned tone in his voice. Seras looked up and met his eyes trying to present some sort of resemblance of a smile on her face.

"Yes thank you Walter." She stood up straight and looked the butler straight in the eyes hoping that he couldn't read the nervous and plain scared look she knew must have been lurking in her eyes somewhere. He put his head on one side regarded her for a moment before he straightened up, smiling again as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"I was hoping you had a spare moment? The trigger on my cannon is sticking slightly. I noticed it earlier when I was on my mission." Seras tapped the large box next to her foot lightly with the tip of her boot.

"Of course Miss Victoria. I always have a moment for you." He replied the slight flirtatious tone didn't escape the young woman's attention and she gulped again. She suddenly felt very hot and ran a finger around the collar of her uniform.

"I bet you say that to all the young vampires Walter." She replied hoping it came of slightly teasing and not like a bumbling wreck she felt at in the presence of the man on front of her. She exhaled quietly in relief as she heard him laugh as he turned to open the door to his quarters. She bent down to pick up the box when she felt a warm hand on hers. Seras's eyes glanced up quickly to be met by vivid green ones. There eyes locked on for a moment and Seras felt butterflies n her stomach as the air around them went very still.

"I'll get that Miss Victoria." Walter spoke quietly his breath stirring her hair on framing her face.

"Thank you." Her own reply a whisper. Their eyes continued to search the others for a moment before Walter gave a small smile and broke the contact to look at the box. He gave a slight intake a breath as he lifted the heavy box and made his way in to his room. Seras blinked and slowly leaning on her knees stood up and moved to the stand in front of his doorframe. She stood there for a moment before taking a deep unneeded breath and she narrowing her eyes. Squaring her shoulders she stuck one foot out and with determined steps followed Walter in to his room.

**Stay Strong**

Seras wondered how she could possibly be feeling so nervous as she walked over to the table that Walter had laid her Halkonnen cannon on. She didn't have a pulse but the vampire thought her heart was going to come through her chest as she stood beside Walter. She studied the back of his hands as he examined the massive weapon carefully. As the blond vampire rocked on her feet she could feel goosebumps rising all over her body. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be doing some sort of aerial acrobatics as she wrung her hands in front of her. She didn't notice the slightly puzzled expression on his face as her glanced at her nervous state.

"Are you sure you are quite alright Miss?" he asked standing up straight. He looked down at the small woman crossing his arms. Seras dropped her gaze to the floor as she rubbed the back of her leg with the tip of her other foot. Here she was in his room, standing in front of him and she could feel herself beginning to chicken out. How could she tell the man that she was in love with him? She licked her lips thinking about how to put it into words. "Has Alucard done something?" he asked still confused and now her almost scared state was worrying him.

Seras glanced up at him and almost laughed at the question. He thought her Master was making her this tense. He was sweet to be so concerned about her. However would he feel the same when he found out it was actually because of himself?

"No it's nothing to do with my master Walter." She replied a small smile curling at the edge of her lips. She rocked on her heels again taking in another deep breath out of a forgotten habit to calm her nerves. She stood very still her mind finally made up, it was now of never. Seras looked the man who had haunted her waking and sleeping thoughts in the eye and took in a deep breath.

**Press on**

"Walter. I have something to tell you." She could see the multitude of emotions crossing his face. He looked positively bamboozled. "Walter, I care for you." She spoke quietly. Her soft voice seeming to be swallowed by the painful silence around them. Walters confused face seem to prolong as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well Miss Victoria I'm rather fond of you too, you know that. We have all been through a lot together." Seras looked at the ceiling as he went on wondering how she could put this better so he would finally understand.

"No Walter I don't think you understand me. I mean that I care, deeply, for you. That I think" she paused and drew in another breath. She knew it was time to finally admit her true feelings to Walter and herself. "I think I love you Walter." The vampire studied his face as the words sunk in. He raised his other eyebrow so that the two nearly disappeared in to his hairline. She had never seen anything shock or surprise the retainer, however her little 'statement' seemed to do both. She gave a sad smile as he sat down in the chair next to him. Looking down at the ground she scuffed the floor with the tip of her boot. "I just wanted to let you know. I've learned that you have to grab some things otherwise you might wake up tomorrow and it may not be there anymore." She lifted her head and met his green eyes. "We both live in a very dangerous, deadly world. One that might take either one of us today or tomorrow or whenever." She took a step toward the chair so that she was standing right in front of him and he had to look up into her crimson eyes. "I just needed to tell you in case it was my day tomorrow." She finished her voice almost a whisper as she leant down and moved her hand to his cheek.

As she closed the distance between the two of them she felt him exhale quickly in a shaky breath as she brushed her lips against his. Seras pulled back slightly, her eyes hooded slightly, then seeing that he wasn't putting any resistance up she closed in again this time putting a little more pressure. The retainer was still completely motionless in the chair as she kissed him for the second time. Seras was getting worried when she suddenly felt a warm hand on the base of her back and felt Walter kissing her back. The vampire gave a little gasp of surprise as she felt the hand gently pull her on to his lap and the other hand on her back caressing it softly before she felt it's presence being removed. As she sat straddling his lap she moved her arms around his neck and gave a sigh as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She felt warm hands cupping her face and tenderly pushing her back slightly. As Seras wondered what was happening she saw that Walter had taken off his gloves and was running them through her short hair. Seras followed suit wanting to feel him with her bare hands, without her gloves getting in the way. Walter was staring at her with an expression she couldn't read. He moved his head brushing his lips against hers briefly before pulling her into his arms and holding her close. Seras rested her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. Running her naked fingers through his long hair she savoured the little shivers that it caused to run up and down her spine. The vampire heard Walter sigh heavily as he rubbed little circles in-between her shoulder blades.

"Miss Victoria why would you want an old man like me?" he whispered to her. Seras buried her head against his warm neck inhaling his scent.

"You treat me as a person and I feel like you respect me. Plus I don't think of you as old Walter, just more mature." With the last statement she heard him laugh quietly as she nipped his ear lobe. "You've become very special to me Walter." She continued her voice a soft purr against in ear. "I admire your strength. I've come to grow in love with not just Walter the protector of Hellsing and it's heir. But with Walter the man who has taken time to be not just a comrade but, a friend." She heard him sigh again and rest his cheek against the top of her head. "What are you thinking?" she whispered to him, almost fearing his answer.

"That I must have done something extremely good in my past life." He raised a hand and stroked the back of her neck with his index finger affectionately. Both stayed quiet for a while as he continued to stroke her neck while she just listened to his breathing. Eventually he pulled her back to face him, looking her straight in the eye he brushed the bangs that hid her face from him. "I'm honoured Miss- I mean Seras. Are you sure you really want to be with me though?" he asked seriously. Seras raised a hand to his cheek and gave a small smile.

"Do you think I would have gone all through this I didn't want to?" she replied her gaze not wavering. "But now you know how I feel I need to know about you. Could you love a one of the undead? Could you love me Walter Dollneaz?" She waited with baited breath as she studied his eyes. His green eyes twinkling in the soft light of the room. For what seemed like an eternity to the young vampire he sat there, his hands on her back as he looked at her. Walter eventually leaned forward and pressed his lips against her ear.

"I always have." He breathed the simple statement. Seras quivered not just at the simple statement but at how it was delivered. His warm breath tickled against her sensitive ear. He planted a hot open-mouthed kiss just below her ear making the policewoman practically purr with content. He pulled back to survey his effect on her. He gave a satisfied grin as he saw her flustered state and pulled her closer. Seras moved her hands to cup his face then pulled the away quickly.

"I'm sorry are my hand too cold?" she asked worried. Walter reached up and held both her pale hands his warm ones and brought them to his lips.

"I don't mind. You know the saying 'cold hands" he paused and kissed the cool flesh of her fingers, his eyes not leaving hers, before continuing. "'Warm heart.'" with that he released one of his hands and placed it on her still heart. She grinned at him and leaned close whispering in his ear.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Walter." She purred against his ear. Walter moved his head slightly so that their lips where brushing against each other.

"Oh I do hope so. Seras." He murmured against hers before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Seras's body felt on fire as she kissed Walter deeply slowly, pulling back she felt him holding her close and rested her head on is shoulder. Looking over she caught sight of her long forgotten cannon and pulled back smiling at the retainer.

"Oh Walter my trigger is actually sticking a little. Would you still look at it for me?" she asked softly a smile curving at the corner of her lips.

"I'll make sure I give it a good going over Miss Victoria." He teased, winking at her.

"Just make sure you do." Seras replied with a temptress grin.

Things were defiantly going be more exciting around here now she thought with a pleased sigh.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Let me know. 


End file.
